


Backstage Pass

by Laylah



Series: Sex Drugs and Rock n Roll [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rock Stars, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, but we got enough people here for a party, right?" He grins at Loz. "You feel like having a little party of our own right here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Pass

This is so _cool_, Loz still can't believe his luck. He's been coming to hang out at the Rusty Nail since he was first old enough to get through the door without getting hassled, and now Luxord has hired him to _work_ there. The other bouncer, Xigbar, has a sharp smile and a missing eye and SOLDIER tattoos, and talks to him like they're already friends, and tonight was the first live show that the Nail has had since Loz started work, and it was awesome. The excitement is still humming in Loz's veins as he and Xigbar start herding people out after the lights come on.

"Show's over," Xigbar says loudly. "Keep moving, kids. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." There's a little grumbling from a few people, but nobody actually protests, and after a few minutes they're bolting the door after the last customers to leave.

"So," Xigbar says, "what'd you think?"

"They were great," Loz says. "I've been here for all of their shows, and they keep getting better."

Xigbar laughs. "I meant what did you think about dealing with the crowd on a show night, but yeah. I think it was a good move, dropping that punk kid and letting Demyx sing."

Loz nods, feeling a little silly. "He sounded really good."

"He sounds good," Xigbar says, as they start flipping up chairs, "that sitar thing is really distinctive, and he's fucking pretty." He stops, fixes Loz with his one good eye. "You want to go back and say hi? I think they're still loading out."

"Yeah," Loz says. "Um. That would be cool." He picks up another chair, flipping it onto the table upside down so the maintenance guy can sweep up in here tomorrow afternoon. "You know them, huh?"

Xigbar shrugs, cracking his neck. "Me and Demyx have hung out a couple times," he says. "He's a nice kid." Loz thinks there's something a little weird about the way Xigbar says that, but he's not sure what it's supposed to mean. He's never been good at hearing the stuff people don't say.

They finish with the chairs pretty quick. Xigbar knows what he's doing, and Loz _is_ good at getting stuff done, especially when he's waiting for something. When they put up the last ones, Xigbar heads for the stage door, beckoning for Loz to go with him.

Backstage by the alley door, somebody's cursing, the door propped open as the guys from Nobody's Fool carry their gear out. "Here," Loz says, "you need a hand?" Because it looks like they're about to lose their grip on one of the amps.

"Thanks," the bass player says, as Loz gets a grip on the amp and helps steer it out the door.

"No problem," Loz says. He likes feeling useful. It means he doesn't have to worry about finding things to say.

On their way back inside, they pass Xigbar and the drummer, carrying the kit out to the band's van. Xigbar grins at him, and Loz smiles back. There's a little more stuff to carry out, but the band seems to have it under control now.

And then Xigbar comes back in the door, just as Demyx comes down the hall from the dressing room. "Hey," Demyx says, his face lighting up. "You stop by to see me, babe?"

"Something like that," Xigbar shrugs. It looks like he might have more to say, but Demyx doesn't wait to hear it.

"Don't wait for me, guys," Demyx calls out the door. "I'll get a cab later."

"You're totally impossible," the guitar player says as she carries out the last armload of cables. Demyx grins, like that's a compliment.

"So what'd you think?" he asks, walking up to Xigbar and draping his arms around Xigbar's neck. "Good show?"

"Why don't you ask Loz?" Xigbar asks. He slides an arm around Demyx's waist. _Oh_, Loz thinks. That's what that tone meant. "This was the first time he's worked a show at the Nail."

Demyx turns to look at Loz, and smiles. "Cool," he says. "You have a good time?" He's almost too pretty to be real, Loz thinks. His eyes are really bright, the pupils big like he's been doing fireballs, except he's not jittery.

"Yeah," Loz says. He feels tongue-tied and silly again. "You guys were great."

But Demyx beams when he says that, so he can't be doing too bad. "Thanks! It's so much fun. I love playing here." Demyx looks over at Xigbar, and then back at Loz. "Do we need to clear out?"

"Nah," Xigbar says. "It's just the two of us closing up. The boss took off early for a party at the Castle."

"That sounds pretty swank," Demyx says. "What kind of party?"

"Tell you when you're older," Xigbar says, with this grin that mostly happens on his not-scarred side. "Larxene works at the Castle, Dem. It ain't exactly your scene."

Demyx laughs nervously, sort of cringing. "Yeeeah, probably not." Then he brightens again. "Hey, but we got enough people here for a party, right?" He grins at Loz. "You feel like having a little party of our own right here?"

"Sure," Loz guesses. He thought it was pretty cool just to get to _meet_ the band, and now Demyx wants him to hang around?

"Let's take it back to the dressing room," Xigbar suggests. "Kind of hard to get comfortable out here."

"Right," Demyx says. He lets go of Xigbar and heads down the narrow backstage hallway toward the band's dressing room. Loz follows, wondering how Demyx is possibly keeping his shorts from falling off. They barely cover anything at all. Which isn't a bad view at all from where Loz is standing, but he wonders if it's really professional of him to notice this much.

"Better in here, yeah?" Demyx says, flicking on the light in the dressing room.

It's not _that_ much more comfortable, really. It's warmer away from the door, and all, but it's not like there's a couch in here or anything -- just this little room with a mirror along one side, and a closet for costumes and stuff.

"Much better," Xigbar says, shutting the door behind them. His voice is doing the saying-something-extra thing again.

Demyx sidles up to Loz and drapes his arms over Loz's shoulders. "Hi," he says in this soft breathy voice, like they haven't really met until now. He feels really small, almost delicate, leaning into Loz, but he's really warm, too. There's glitter on his cheeks. His mouth looks soft.

He stretches up kind of slow, like he wants to be sure it's not a surprise, and kisses Loz on the mouth. "Nnn," Loz says, which is about all he _can_ say with Demyx's tongue in his mouth, and puts his hands on Demyx's waist, in the bare space between his shirt and shorts. It's weird, because Xigbar is there watching, but it's also awesome, and Demyx is a really good kisser.

"You putting on an extra show tonight, huh?" Xigbar asks, and Demyx looks up from the kiss.

"No," he says, "I'm not leaving you out." He drops one hand to hold onto the waistband of Loz's pants, and reaches out to Xigbar with his other hand. Xigbar steps up to him, leans down, and kisses him hard. Loz takes a sharp breath, watching. They look really hot together -- Xigbar is big and dark and scarred, and Demyx is skinny and blond and pretty, and it's just. Yeah.

Demyx's fingers are pulling at his belt. Loz reaches down to help. "Not fair," Demyx is saying, against Xigbar's mouth. "You're both so, ah. It's like Luxord only hires hot guys to work here."

Xigbar laughs. "Why would he do something like that?" he says, like he's teasing, and Demyx says _something_ back but Loz doesn't hear it at all, because Demyx gets the top button of his pants undone and shoves a hand in there and oh god. Loz fumbles the rest of the buttons open to make it easier, because Demyx's fingertips brushing his cock is good, but Demyx's hand wrapped around it would be even better.

"Yeah," Demyx croons, stroking, "there you go, mm, can't decide which one of you I want a taste of first."

"So don't decide," Xigbar suggests, pushing with his hips like Demyx must be touching him, too. "Trade off."

Demyx makes a throaty little moan that sounds exactly like how Loz is feeling right now. "God, that's hot," he says. "You want to see that, yeah?" He's trying to get Loz's shorts out of the way. Loz helps. "Watch me try to suck both your cocks?"

This time Loz does make a noise, and Xigbar says, "Yeah, go on, course we do."

Demyx smiles, like he's proud of himself, and slides down onto his knees without letting go of Loz's cock. "Mmm," he says, rubbing his cheek against Loz's pants. "Leather. Nice."

"Thanks," Loz manages, just barely, before Demyx leans in and wraps soft warm lips around his cock. "Oh god." It feels so good, Demyx's hand working the base and Demyx's mouth around the head, hot and wet. Loz glances over, and Demyx's other hand is curled around Xigbar's cock, stroking him, too, while Xigbar pushes into his hand. That makes it even hotter, Loz thinks. He sort of wants to reach over and touch Xigbar himself, but he's not sure if that's okay and he wouldn't want Xigbar to take it wrong.

"Good?" Demyx asks breathlessly, pulling off Loz's cock. His hand slides up the shaft, wet with spit, as he leans over to suck on Xigbar instead.

"Yeah," Loz says, "so good, so good," and the noise Xigbar makes when Demyx swallows around him makes Loz's cock ache.

"Really good, baby," Xigbar agrees, "you know you're good at sucking cock." Demyx moans, and Loz looks over to watch him do it -- his eyes closed, his mouth stretched open wide. His lips look swollen, and there's a little flush to his cheeks. His hand's kind of clumsy on Loz's cock, but Loz doesn't really care, with how hot it is.

Besides, when it starts to get really frustrating, Demyx switches again. He moans a lot when he's doing it, too, rocking his hips like it gets him hot to suck them off. Loz is starting to think, the next time it's Xigbar's turn, that this couldn't possibly be hotter. It's maybe taking longer because Demyx keeps switching, but he thinks that spending some extra time like this is just fine with him.

And then Demyx switches back to sucking him again, and Xigbar curses. "Keep this up, you're going to kill somebody," Xigbar says. "Dem, you get fucked?"

Demyx moans, loud enough that Loz can feel it, and pulls up. "You want my ass, baby?" he says. His voice is hoarse. "Want to get me pinned in between you?" It kind of sounds like he can barely believe it.

"Yeah," Xigbar says. His eye is glowing -- but Loz knows that's not bliss, it's the real thing. "That okay?"

"Oh god, yeah," Demyx moans. "Make it feel good, baby, you know sucking cock makes me need it real bad." Loz has to reach down and tug on his balls, hard, to stop himself from coming right there.

Xigbar shifts, moving around behind Demyx and kneeling there, reaching out to unbutton Demyx's shorts and tug them down. Demyx squirms out of them, panting, and then stretches forward to suck on Loz's cock some more. He's actually leaning on Loz now, his hands on Loz's thighs, so he can spread his legs and arch his back for Xigbar. This can't possibly be real, Loz thinks. Only it feels too good for him to be making it up.

Then Xigbar pulls a little clear packet out of his fatigues and tears it open, squeezing the goo inside onto his fingers. "You got practice with this too, yeah?" he says, reaching down between the cheeks of Demyx's ass. Demyx moans, and Xigbar smiles that kind of one-sided grin again. "Yeah, thought so," he says. Muscle flexes in his forearm. "Shit, that's going to feel good. You open up real nice."

Loz thought Demyx was getting squirmy before, but that was nothing compared with this, the way Demyx rocks back toward Xigbar in a steady rhythm. He's taking Loz deeper now, too, not choking even when he lets almost the whole thing slide down his throat.

"Tell me you're ready," Xigbar says, and the sound of his voice all low and hungry like that makes Loz squirm, too.

Demyx pulls up just barely off Loz's cock. "Oh god, I'm ready," he says, and Loz can feel his breath. "Come on, fuck me." He opens his mouth again, and Xigbar's first thrust pushes Demyx forward onto Loz's cock.

Loz can't help moaning. Demyx's mouth feels so good, and the thought of what they're doing together now just -- he's not sure he can stand it much longer. And then Xigbar looks up, bright glowing gold eye meeting his.

"Look," Xigbar says, nodding toward the mirror. Loz glances over -- and can't look away. He can see the steady rocking of Xigbar's hips, the spot where Xigbar's cock disappears into Demyx's ass. He can see the way Demyx's cheeks hollow around his cock, how big he looks in Demyx's mouth. He watches as Xigbar reaches down to take hold of Demyx's cock, too, and he feels the way that makes Demyx shudder.

"I can't," he warns Demyx, "can't keep -- I'm going to," and then he realizes that Xigbar is watching _him_, lips parted and stare fierce, and he stops trying to wait at all.

Demyx makes a little choking noise when Loz comes, like he's pushed in too hard -- he can't seem to help it, when he feels like he's just taken a Bolt down the spine, he's coming so hard -- but when Loz sags back against the wall after and Demyx's mouth is free, what he says immediately is, "Ah, god, that was fucking hot, yeah --"

And Xigbar answers him with a low growl. "Getting you close? You going to come?"

Demyx nods frantically. "Fuck, yeah, so good, can't stand it, need to -- wait for me, please, god --"

"Trying to," Xigbar says, and he sounds almost like he's laughing, "you're just so damn tight, you better hurry up."

"Don't stop," Demyx says, "don't stop don't stop, oh god, ah, there, yes --" and then his back is arching and the sounds he's making aren't like words at all anymore, and he's shaking, and he catches himself on his hands as he falls forward, and Xigbar really _doesn't_ last any longer than that, growling and shuddering in and then just barely catching himself when he's about to collapse on top of Demyx afterward.

Loz doesn't have any idea what to say. He's never really good at that. But especially not now.

Then Xigbar rocks back, pulling out, and sits back on his heels. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks Demyx's come off his fingers, and Loz suddenly wants to do it all over again.

"How you doing, kid?" Xigbar says.

Demyx nods. "Good," he says weakly. He reaches for his shorts. "Wow, I mean. Yeah." He tries to get up, and staggers, but Xigbar catches him and keeps him from falling until he has his balance back.

"You sure you're okay?" Xigbar asks, but he doesn't sound really worried, and he's smiling a little.

"Just worn out," Demyx says. He grins at Loz. "I had a big show tonight, you know."

Loz smiles back. He's still not sure what to say, but that _was_ really good, and when Demyx comes over to kiss him, he knows what to do about that, at least. It's a little weird to be able to taste his own come in Demyx's mouth, but he doesn't mind it.

Xigbar comes up behind Demyx and nuzzles at his shoulder, biting a little. Demyx goes limp in between them, and sighs like he's content.

"Time for all good rock stars to go home to bed, yeah?" Xigbar says.

Demyx makes a little humming sound. "Yeah, I think so," he says. "Cabs still come down here this late, don't they?"

"You'd be in trouble if they didn't," Xigbar says, shaking his head. "We'll call you one."

They all clean up the best they can, but the dressing room still kind of smells like sex when they leave. Maybe by tomorrow it'll be better. Xigbar calls a cab, and then all three of them wait outside until it comes, until Demyx has safely gotten into it and it's headed off -- _above the Plate_, even, which is kind of crazy to think about. Loz doesn't think even Luxord lives above the Plate.

"So, what do you think?" Xigbar says. He locks the front door of the club, and stuffs his keys in his pocket. "Like the job?"

Loz can't help laughing a little. "Yeah," he says. "A lot."

Xigbar grins. "Thought so," he says. "The pay ain't great, but the perks make up for it." He gives Loz a little casual salute as he walks off. "See you tomorrow."

"Night," Loz says. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, and turns toward home. Xigbar's right, he thinks. This job is _amazingly_ cool.


End file.
